KanoKido Week '16 Stories
by scripud
Summary: My contribution for the KanoKido Week event on tumblr. Day 1- Pretend play: "All of his birthdays always were just a pretend play. Well, his whole life never was anything more than that. But when it came to his birthday it always felt like that play was at its most intense moment, challenging him with flashing never-ending smiles and appearing twice more cheerful than usual."
My first late contribution to the kanokido week! I originally didn't plan on doing this prompt, but yesterday I was just hit by a sudden blast of inspiration and couldn't resist celebrating my favorite boy's birthday and the best paring ever's festival. I tried to do it quickly so it's a bit rushed, but I hope that you'll still like it :3

 **Prompt: Kano's Birthday**

* * *

All of his birthdays always were just a pretend play. Well, his whole life never was anything more than that. But when it came to his birthday it always felt like that play was at its most intense moment, challenging him with flashing never-ending smiles and appearing twice more cheerful than usual.

It was something that Kano learnt as a kid. It's not that he never liked his birthdays, quite opposite- he loved them. It was a day when his Mother would be particularly nice to him and give him extra attention. But even if he truly enjoyed himself, he had to be especially careful to show it properly, even exaggerate if needed. He still remembered that if he wasn't, his Mother would get upset, thinking she didn't do well-enough job. The fact that his Mother would be upset was itself terrible to him, but it additionally caused the following days to also become horrible.

So it became kind of a habit, to smile without a break the whole day, reminding every then and now how happy he is. Even when he really was, in a way it was exhausting.

He played pretend even in his new family. They all always tried so hard to make his birthday a special day, so he couldn't let a trifle like not the best gift ruin it for them. And at the worse times, he just couldn't let anyone worry.

But to be fair he wasn't the only one playing this game. Everyone else too, his Mother, family, Dan, they all trying to show him how special he was or how much they cared, were nothing but pretending. Of course, he wouldn't go as far as calling them liars, he was the only out there after all. He believed that at least at the moment, at least one day a year they really meant it. But why pretend it's a permanent state? Why pretend he meant something to them the whole year, all the time, but they just decided to show it only this day? But then again he wasn't really complaining, he was just a bit exhausted, that's all. It's nice to have people who will treat you specially, at least once a year, especially since he never really deserved it.

But it all seemed to end eventually. Now they're all grown-ups and they all went separate ways. They're all in a different places, minding their own business and rarely have time for each other. Even on one's birthday. Another example why it all was just a mere pretend. They could all say that they would do anything, but in the end no one has time for at least a party, they all satisfied with a birthday card or messaged best wishes.

Once again, he wasn't complaining at all. He didn't have time for them either, so he really understood. He just felt like he had achieved some kind of sick victory, proving something that it seemed only he could perceive. And finishing this play, he did feel relief, even if it felt somewhat lonely at the same time.

With those thoughts Kano reached the doors of his apartment. He just like the others didn't have much time these days and was now coming back from his job. Letting out a deep sigh he took out the keys and entered the place that he was calling home for several months now. Even though it didn't feel like one.

The moment he walked in, the sweet smell assaulted his nostrils. At first he found it strange, taking into account that he was pretty sure he hadn't left the windows open and there was no way such smell could come from the inside, but after all the windows could be just not tight (it wouldn't surprise him too much), so he just brushed that off. He took his jacket and shoes off and as his throat felt somewhat dry after such sorrow thoughts, he decided to go to kitchen to get some water. As he was getting closer to the kitchen's entrance he could feel the smell becoming more intense. It smelled really nice and started to kindle glimmer of interest, but it would die out naturally if he didn't see what he saw when he entered the kitchen.

He was standing in the doorframe, unable to move because of the sight before him. Like a mirage, there was Kido standing at the table while decorating a deliciously looking chocolate cake with a whipped cream. Whilst she was so concentrated, she stuck out her tongue and he couldn't force himself not to smile as it looked so cute. This sight looked so peaceful and out of the place that he wasn't sure if it was, if it _could_ be real. He hadn't seen her for so long time, only in dreams maybe, that he forgot the shade of green her hair took on when illuminated by rays of sunlight or the way it peacefully fell on her shoulders like a waterfall or the way the skin on her forehead folded and brows met when she was concentrated. These were the details he missed so badly, he tried to recreate them every day in his head, but it seemed that after "using" them so many times they were bereft of its original shape and was covered with a fog of memory.

But the image before him held all these details. It looked so real, but for that very fact itself it felt so unrealistic at the same time.

He would have never speak up, afraid of disturbing the possibly mere mirage, if she hadn't eventually noticed his presence and looked up at him with her deep back eyes that sent the shiver down his spine.

"Oh, I didn't notice you. Why are standing like this and doesn't even say the word? Come here, I almost finished." she finally said and with that all the doubts were blown away.

"H-how did you get there?" not the best way to greet the friend whom you hadn't seen for months. But he realized it only after uttering them under the influence of shock and he could only facepalm himself internally. She was just as unimpressed by his question as he was, as she sent him a scolding look.

"You already forgot that you gave me the spare keys?" Oh, right.

"Well, never mind." she continued, "The cake is ready, so stop standing like a stone and get over here." As she finished decorating, she took a knife out and proceeded to slice the cake. Meanwhile Kano finally found himself unglued from his place and sat at one of the two already prepared plates. When she placed portion of the cake on his plate, she wished him happy birthday and planted a light kiss on his cheek. A little action that she stopped being embarrassed of a while ago.

Just a bite of the bakery masterpiece before him was enough to remind him one of the reasons why he missed her so much. It was delicious and tasted even better than in the old days. She must had practiced as she'd become even greater chef. Either that or he had been eating low quality food for too long. That option also seemed very possible.

"You know, you didn't have to." He said after a while, with a full mouth. Something she would scold him for any other day.

"It's nothing, I still had one free day to use. Besides, you also came for my birthday, didn't you? We're even."

"Well, it wasn't a problem for me. Your birthday party was just an extension of the New Year's one. You could have saved your free time for some other time…"

"I wanted to do this, so I did." she cut him off. "So stop thinking about it so much, ok? It's not such a big deal."

"Yeah sure…" She may be acting like it was completely nothing, but he knows that she worked hard and needed a rest, not another day of standing in the kitchen and preparations. That she chose him for some reason touched him deeply. And then after a moment he realized something.

"Wait, where did you get…" the end of the question lingered on his tongue, as his gaze anxiously drifted to the sink.

"It's not that hard to use running water and a sponge you know?" she sighed. "You should try it sometimes."

"H-ha ha, well, if I knew I'd have a guest, maybe I would have cleaned here." He laughed nervously and spared one last glance at the completely clean and empty kitchen sink, the sight utterly different of its usual state. "I don't really have time to do washing-ups and just… you know, everything was easier when you were around…Who would think that housework and job can be so tiring."

"Yeah…" after a silence while interrupted only by the sound of munching she continued. "Living together was easier, I wouldn't mind going back to it."

"Wait, are you saying that you would like to live with me again?" The question seemed to take her of guard as a light blush appeared on her face and she started stuttering slightly.

"I-I'm just saying that we could if you want to. We could split the rent and duties. That would be good, practical solution. Besides…" she lowered her voice along with the gaze and the light pink that he had forgotten how cute looked rose on her cheeks, "…I missed you. S-so since it's your birthday I could do something like that. Think of this as of your present or something."

A not disposable present, but one for years. Not like a mug that was given once and you can use for long time, it was something that would be _being given_ the whole time. How did she even think about something like that? He couldn't help but grin widely at the thought.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. The best present ever."

"Really? Glad you like it." She smiled at him and it seemed that the moment of embarrassment had passed. "You deserve something special after all."

At that moment he felt like he had lost to her in his own game. But that wasn't too surprising, after all, he had never stood a chance to her at anything.

* * *

First day of kanokido week, yaay! I hope you liked it~ This one was late, but unfortunetely it wont be the only one. I also most probably won't be able to do all prompts, maybe only three or four and that's all because it's my finals week... Well, I'll do what I can. See you later! :3


End file.
